An electric machine includes a rotor assembly that is rotatable relative to a stator assembly. The stator assembly generally includes a plurality of stator windings inserted into slots in the stator assembly. A bar wound stator assembly is sometimes employed in electric machines to improve machine thermal and overall performance. The number of turns or windings in a bar-wound stator assembly may generally only be changed in discrete steps corresponding to specific configurations.